gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
High Council
Question & Answer Who are the High Lords Council? The High Lords Council are a series of lords and or counts from every single government. They make the most important decisions of piracy's, for instance, they helped the First Brethren Court develop the Pirata Codex, otherwise known as The Code, a major rulebook for all pirates to follow and honor. How can I join? If you are the leader of any of the current governments or guilds, you can become the representative of that government or guild as the lord of that alliance or such. But you will be named a High Lord, and Jeremiah Stormwash will be named High King of the High Lords Council. Remember, join while there is still room, the list will be filled soon. Can I be anything other than a lord? Well of course! You can join one of the branches of the council, the army, the navy, the assassins, or the law enforcement agency. What if I am not the leader of a government? If you are not the leader of a government, I strongly recommend you create your own! Then you can be a lord if you'd like, or appoint a representative. Council Members Join here, but remember, space is unlimited! As long as you represent a government or guild or be a leader of one, you can be a lord. I want YOU for High Council ~ Pirate Sam High Lord Capt. Skull X ~ First High Lord ~ Second High Archduke High Lord Trickster22 ~ Third High Grand Duke ~ Fourth High Grand Duke ~ Fifth High Grand Duchess ~ Sixth High Count Captain Jim Logan ~ Seventh High Infante Matthew DarkskullTalk ~ Eighth High Count Portraits Of The Lords High King.jpg|High King Jeremiah Stormwash Skull.jpg|First High Lord Captain Skull X screenshot_2011-01-16_19-43-11.jpg|Second High Archduke Captain Shadow Sail Trickster22 Portrait.JPG|Third High Grand Duke Trickster22 Richard Goldvane.jpg|Fourth High Grand Duke Richard Goldvane 250px-Kat Bluebonnet.jpg|Fifth High Grand Duchess Kat Bluebonnet Stpehen.jpg|Sixth High Infante Stpehen Captain Jim Logan.jpg|Seventh High Count Captain Jim Logan The Consilium alti Code The Colsilium alti Code, in the Latin language means the High Lords Council Code. This Code is the rules and conduct of the council, all the rules on everything. If a rule cannot be found about a topic, we will make a rule for that topic on the upcoming council ceremony. Here is a brief overview of the Colsilium alti Code. ''Consilium alti Code'' #Quis Partem (Part One) ~ The Pirata Codex ##Keep to he Pirata Codex (Pirate Code). ##Details on the Pirata Codex (Pirate Code). #Duo Partem (Part 2) ~ Council Conduct ##The High King can overrule the decision of the High Lords if they misuse their power. ##The High Council can overrule the decisions of the High King if he/she misuses his power. ##The Councils are top secret, not to be mentioned outside the walls of the Colncilium aula. ##No yelling in the Concilium aula while the Council is progressing. #Tribus Partem (Part 3) ~ Basic Rules ##Respect all members the way you'd like to be treated by the other members. ##If the High Lord(s) ask you to leave, please do so. ##Follow the directions of the High King/Lords(s). ##Never try to listen into the Conlcilium aula. Sanctuaries The only and most beautiful sanctuary of the High Lords Council is the Concilium aula (Council Hall), is located in depths of the volcanic island Padres Del Fuego, inside the cave Beckett's Quarry. It is located at a 3 way intersection, only a few guards remain there, but they mostly need reinforcements to keep themselfs alive, and ended up running away anyways. Talk This is the talk of the High Lords Council. If you would like to start a conversation, put the title in Heading 3, then our opinion in normal. Remember to always leave your signature by signing four tildes (~) with no spaces between them, or just clicking on the Signature button next to the Insert button. Captain Leon Captain Leon and the EITC are still at large. Does anybody have an idea to take him down? High King Jeremiah Stormwash 19:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) nope none at all mate. sorry. but honestly idk who he even is. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 19:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) What we need to do is corner him and his men. We need to act before he has a chance to act. We must unite all the guilds in the anti-Leon movement together and then we can win. Trickster22 00:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Weapons If you are a member of the High Lords Council, we would appreciate if you used these weapons in our honor, if you do not have them, it is not a requirement, but if you do have them, please try to use them often. Here is a list. #Swords ##Sword Master's Sabre ##Black Shark Blade ##Bloodfire Broadsword #Knives/Daggers ##Silver Freeze ##Dagger Of The Dark Idol #Guns ##Sacred Pistol ##Skullbone Repeater ##Sacred Musket ##Foul Bane Blunderbuss #Dolls ##Revenant Doll ##Banshee Doll ##Spirit Binder Doll #Staffs ##Vile Staff ##Burnt Staff Userbox Members will be given this userbox for their page! Use of this template without permission is restricted! }}} Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations